First Kiss
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Nick tells Stella he's never had his first kiss. She gets an idea. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


"Come on, Nick! I told you a secret! Tell me one!" Stella whined.

"You _accidentally_ told me you liked Joe. Not my fault, Stell."

"Nick!" She stomped. "This isn't fair!" He sighed, his headache now pounding.

"Fine. Okay? Fine." He paused, thinking it over. "I've...never kissed a girl, alright?" He stared, waiting. She stared blankly, an unbelieving look on her face.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am." He shut his locker. "See ya." He turned, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Wait, wait." She pulled his arm. "I know someone who hasn't their first kiss, either."

"I don't want to be set up with some random girl, Stella. I want her to be special."

"But, she_ is_ special."

* * *

"Stella, where are you dragging me?" Macy pestered, looking around the unfamiliar street.

"You'll see." Stella laughed, turning. "We're supposed to meet the guys-"

"The guys? JONAS?" Macy cried, trying to pull back. "Stella, I can't-"

"Yes, you can." A voice said. They jumped whirling around. Joe smirked, eyebrow waved. "We're over _there_, Stell." He said, his voice teasing. Stella's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. At least I'm here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Macy cut in. Joe smiled.

"That's a secret. Come along, ladies." He linked arms with both of them, Macy blushing and Stella's eyes rolling in the process. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Stella Malone!"

"Too late, Joseph Lucas." Stella mocked.

"Ugh." Joe scoffed.

"Ugh."

"UGH."

"UGH!"

"Guys?" Macy squeaked, staring as they multi-tasked with walking and fighting. She had fallen a few steps behind, watching.

"You are always so mean to me-"

"I'm mean to you? You're the one-"

"All I do is be nice to you-"

"Oh, because you're idiocy is so nice-"

"There you go again! Being mean to me-"

"Oh, shut up, Joseph. You're being a baby-"

"I AM NOT A BABY!"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE!"

"This fight is kinda ridiculous, you know." Macy squeezed in between them, now walking in the middle. They blinked. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?"

"We're here already." Joe said. "Really, Macy. You should pay more attention."

"But you two-"

"Don't blame us, Mace." Stella said, shaking her head. She blinked repeatedly. Joe laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"This is what we call a park, Macy. Say it with me, puh-ar-k."

"I know what a park is!" She squealed, shuffling away from him. She looked around. "But not this one."

"Exactly. Surprise." He wiggled his hips, throwing his arms around. "Welcome to our secret park place."

"No one else knows about it?"

"Well, yeah, but...still. No one's ever here." Stella had disappeared, Macy noticed.

"Where'd Stella-"

"Look, a duck!" Joe said, pulling her over to the small pond. "Here, ducky ducky." He kneeled down, holding his hand out.

"Don't touch it." Macy swatted his hand.

"Why not?"

"The mother will abandon it." He blinked, bringing his hand back to his side.

"Oh."

"What are you doing?" Joe shrieked, surprised and fell forward. Macy squealed, jumping back. She rubbed her arm over her face, getting the water from her eyes. "Oh, uh, sorry Joe." A sheepish voice said. Joe sat in the pond, a lily pad perched on his head, a deadly glare being sent to his older brother. The duck swam away quickly, joining it's family. The oldest birds watched Joe carefully. One wrong move, and they would most likely attack for being so close.

"Kevin." Joe growled.

"Now, Joseph." Kevin said, backing up. "Uh, think of Macy. Look at her. You're scaring her." Joe turned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Am I?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Macy!" Kevin cried, eyes widening as Joe jumped out of the pond and ran full sprint at him. He screamed, whirling around and running in the opposite direction. Macy laughed for a moment, then grew silent. She looked at her surroundings. She was alone.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Nick asked as Stella pulled him frantically down the path. "Stella!"

"Huh? Hold on, Nick, we're almost there." She stopped suddenly. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Kevin ran past them. "Kevin-?"

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" He yelled, not stopping.

"I'M NOT GONNA EAT YOU, I'LL JUST KILL YOU INSTEAD!" Joe yelled back, soaking wet and running after him. They stared, then looked at each other in confusion.

"I really don't even wanna know." Stella mumbled, she turned, looking in a few different directions. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"There she is!" She grinned. "How'd she get all the way over there?"

"Who?" Nick looked around for whoever she could be talking about. "I don't see-"

"Nick, could you go get me a...uhm...lily pad?"

"A what?"

"A lily pad - from that pond over there." His head tilted.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because wh-"

"Can you please get me one?" She said, lip pouting and her eyes growing slightly. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks. Now let me go see what's going on with Kevin and Joe. I'll be, uh, over there." She skipped off before he could speak. He shook his head, making his way to the pond. He scanned the water for a moment, before leaning down to inspect a lily pad on the ground.

"Nick?" He looked up.

"Macy?" He stood, forgetting the small plant all together. "What are you doing here?"

"Stella dragged me here, but wouldn't tell me why."

"Really? Joe did the same thing...I was just with Stella."

"Wait, what? I was just with Joe." They stared at each other in confusion.

"I think we've been set up." Nick sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Macy looked away, biting her lip.

"So, uh, what's up?"

"Same old, same old." She shrugged.

"How was that tennis game last week? Sorry I couldn't be there - we had practice."

"That's fine. We did great!" She beamed. He smiled.

* * *

2 hours later, and we find the two youngsters huddled under a tree. They were laughing loudly, falling over, shoving each other, all in all having a good time. They were currently playing twenty questions, and it was Macy's turn. "Uhm...have you ever...skinny dipped?" He blushed, clearing his throat. Guess they really had run out of good questions. (And the fact that Macy knew almost everything about him didn't help much either.)

"Er, no, I haven't. Have you?"

"Well..."

"You have?" He gaped.

"Just once. It was on a dare at Summer camp."

"Wow. Uh, did you get in trouble?"

"Nope. No one ever found out." She grinned. He smiled.

"My turn. Uh.." He thought it over. "Have you.." He looked up, in her eyes. "Had your first kiss?" Her cheeks lit up.

"Well, uh, n-no." She squeaked, fumbling with her hands. "I'm not gonna ask if you have, cause I already know. I mean, you're Nick Lucas."

"I haven't, actually." Her head snapped up, eyes wide.

"Really?" He coughed.

"Really." It was an awkward silence. It suddenly dawned on Nick who that special girl Stella was talking about was exactly. How everything worked out the way she'd secretly wanted it to. He started laughing, suddenly, startling her.

"Wh-What's so funny?" She said, confused.

"Stella. She's a funny girl." He shook his head, smiling.

"Well, uh, I guess she is." Confusion lined her voice. His smile stayed. "Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said gently, searching his eyes.

"I dunno." His smile brightened. She blushed, dropping her gaze. "Macy?"

"Mm?"

"Promise me you won't freak out."

"Why?" She looked up.

"Promise me." He whispered, reaching up and gently caressing her cheek.

"I-I promise." He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. He chuckled at the small squeak she made before completely closing the gap. He felt her kiss back and his heart fluttered as fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. Your first kiss is supposed to be with someone special - his was with someone _perfect._

* * *

"Nick! Macy!" Stella said, running up to them, completely unaware to their intertwined hands and laced fingers. "Sorry for just leaving you guys yesterday."

"No problem." Nick smiled. She blinked.

"Really?"

"Yup." Macy answered. Stella looked between them, confused.

"Something's different here." She stepped around them, looking them up and down. "But wha-" She stopped, gasping. "You two are- and- really?" She squealed, excited. Macy bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed.

"Mhm." Stella screamed, pouncing forward and embracing her.

"OHMYGODOHYMYGOD. Tell me everything!"

"Well, uh...He was my first kiss.." Nick smiled, watching them walk away. First kisses weren't always so cliche and tacky after all.

* * *

**Bad ending. Meh.  
But I sorta like it. :D**


End file.
